One Piece Wiki talk:Guidebook/Treatment of Vandalism
Rewrite into levels Okay I'm gonna rewrite the Users and IP address vandal stuff into levels. For one its easier to understand. Secondly, its difficult to write templates for it. Anyone who feels the need to speak out against this or has another opinion or idea, please don't remain quiet. One-Winged Hawk 08:26, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :I was going to do templates today, but due to the massive rewrite here I'm gonna sit on the issue for a day to let everyone else have chance to voice an opinion. One-Winged Hawk 08:53, 18 February 2007 (UTC) ::For Vandals: For the first few templates that serve as warnings, polite "magic words" such as "Welcome", "Thank you", and "Please" must be a must on them and they shouldn't sound like threats. The first warning may mention banning but shouldn't suggest that the very next mistake a user makes will be the cause of them being banned. If the user continues to vandalize regardless of the warnings, the next templates should at least sound stricter but the fundamentals such as the use of the "magic words". ::Anonymous users should be taken with more care. It is quite possible that the IP address is used by more than one person so banning the anonymous user for infinity might be a bad idea unless the a vast majority of edits coming from it are vandalism.Mugiwara Franky 11:08, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :::IP users are harder to deal with... While we can't let a clearly unsupervised IP address continue editing, we have to be slightly looser on them generally. I haven/t started with levels for them yet, largely due to thinking on it. One-Winged Hawk 13:45, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Text Level 1 Demo text: ---- Hello and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia. We thank you for taking the time to edit articles. While we encourage the editing of articles we have noted some of your recent edits may be mistaken as vandalism. If you are unaware of what may be considered as vandalism, please read our Treatment of Vandalism. This is a Level 1 vandalism warning. Please note this is part of our anti-vandalism procedures you will not be punished for the edits you have made upon issue of this warning. If you have any questions please ask . If you wish for a little practice or some fun check out the Community Café. ---- Okay a example of a level 1 issue for a registered editor. For a IP user it would be similar but we would have a note about signing up to avoid being blamed for others actions. Its not set in stone and is basically a quick up. It sounds a little too much businessman type... I wanted to note this is a level 1 warning but make sure a reader is a aware this is just procedure fluff. I don't think my quick up is very good though. :/ One-Winged Hawk 08:58, 19 February 2007 (UTC) :It kinda sounds okay though. It's polite and direct to the point. Best of all, it doesn't sound or look like a threat at all.Mugiwara Franky 11:49, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Level 2 Demo text: ---- Hello and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia. We thank you for taking the time to edit articles. As you have been warned once before that your actions might be mistaken as vandalism, You have received a Level 2 vandalism warning. Please note this is part of our anti-vandalism procedures. If you are unaware of what may be considered as vandalism, please read our Treatment of Vandalism. Futher failure to keep within the edit guidelines will result in further more serve punishments. As part of your warning, the administration may decide you are liable for a one day ban. ---- Okay... This is a demo text of a level 2 warning.One-Winged Hawk 13:43, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Merging One Piece Encyclopedia:Vandalism probably should be merged with this page. Ruxax 20:23, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :That page was set up after this one, but yet we don't need two pages. Though this one is primary the pne we use (didn't even know that other one existed). One-Winged Hawk 20:39, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh its one of Joekido's "Cut+ paste off another wikia" pages. I'm not suprised it exists... He knew we had this page... Or should have done. ^_^' One-Winged Hawk 21:22, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Banning Sometimes when there is no admins around someone like User:Fronky 2 comes along and we cant do anything can a solution be proposed so Non Admins if they get enough votes can ban someone! Tuckyd 23:29, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Just let an admin know and they will take care of it. PX15|What's up? That isn't possible. The most a non-admin can get are rollback. SeaTerror 02:24, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Removing content from your own user talk page While we have a "rule" about not removing messages/warnings from your own user talk page, this page does not mention that rule at all. Also, the details of this rule have always been a little sketchy in terms of what can and cannot be removed, and how things may be removed/hidden. We need to figure these rules out in a more defined manner, and be able to convey the policy to users who break it. One thing I would like to change is that someone once told User:Genocyber that he could hide messages on his talk by using the code. I think that goes against the point of the rule because as far as looking at the page, you cannot see the message, and have no way of knowing what the message was about since he just left the code for every message. Personally, I think if the post relates to editing in any way, it should not be allowed to be removed or hidden (Moving to an archive should be allowed though). 14:20, August 31, 2013 (UTC) :It's a stupid rule,lets remove it..tonnes of users just remove messages instead of archiving em-- It's a real problem. If someone gets the Image Guidelines warning, then removes it, in the future if they break the policy, they'll just get warned again instead of getting the ban they should be getting. 14:28, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Why are you even discussing this. 14:30, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Because of people like http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Firebreather628 who continually deleted warnings off his talk even after a ban. 14:32, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Just add the rule in the page Sherlocks 14:35, August 31, 2013 (UTC) I agree with roronoa, there is no point in forbidding an user to remove old messages. If you want to see the old messages, you look at the page history. A similar discussion was made about someone that asked an admin to delete his talk page, but that's different: in that case you are not able to contact the user nor look at the page history. @JSD: if you have the time to check an archive you should have the time to check the history, beside by looking in the history you will immediately know when an user deleted some messages, so by checking what he deleted you will know if was warned and if he hide the message. Old messages can be either deleted or archived, that's fine. But users who delete warnings or edit other peoples' messages left on their talk are a different matter altogether. 14:37, August 31, 2013 (UTC) In nearly all cases of Image Guideline issues, I never look at the archive/history. If I don't see the IGR, I put it there, if I do see it, I contact an admin to give the user a stronger warning, and if they break the rule a 3rd time, I contact an admin for a ban. That whole system goes to shit if the warnings are removed. Most people don't check the history, and that's why the rule should exist. And I'm not an active enough user to know every single editor that's broken the rules in the last 3 months (or ever). And I would like to reiterate that I only think this rule should exist for posts relating to editing, such as warnings or disputes between users. Removing things that have nothing to do with editing or whatever should be fine. 14:43, August 31, 2013 (UTC) ::(not the place to put this up ... still .......)Oh yea 'bout the warnings,it's really stupid when people just place the warning template,I once came across a user talk page with around 5 IMG guidelines templates,.. I mean why dont u just explain what wrong they're doin instead of placing the template a 100 times :/ -- this rule should exist for all messages, unless unsigned or vulgar. if people dont want them on their page then they can just hide them or archive them, but they should still be there-- 14:54, August 31, 2013 (UTC) The rule shouldn't apply to anything deemed harassment or the like. I consider harassment to fall under vulgarity in this case. It's something intended hurt that no one wants to look at. 15:30, August 31, 2013 (UTC)